Final Destiny
Final Destiny was a superheavyweight robot built by Team Infinity, which consisted of three students from ITT Technical Institute which competed in the final season of BattleBots. It was a hexagonal robot with six enormous hinged skirts held down by mild spring steel. On top of the robot was a large spinning bar, making the design as a whole not dissimilar to Middleweight champion Hazard. The robot was only 12 inches high, allowing for the blade to hit even the lowest of opponents. The team claimed that their robot could beat Toro and Diesector, and put up a respectable performance in the preliminaries, defeating four robots to reach the top 32. However, it failed to make good on the team's claim in its match against Diesector when the champion robot defeated it by lifting its skirts into the path of its own blade. The team that built Final Destiny also built Bitter End, a one pound version of Final Destiny. Robot History Season 5.0 Final Destiny's first preliminary fight was against Cry Havoc. Cry Havoc had no chance in the fight as Final Destiny demolished it within seconds, racking up its first knockout. In the second preliminary round, Final Destiny battled Patton. Final Destiny's blade was just high enough to hit the top of Patton, and it sheared fiberglass and the metal frame alike. Patton survived to the end of the 3 minutes, but Final Destiny won a 37-8 judge's decision. This win put Final Destiny in the final preliminary match against The Swarm. Mosquito was armed with a small scoop so it could get underneath Final Destiny's skirts. Mosquito tried to get underneath but failed, and on a third try it drove up one of Final Destiny's skirts and was hit hard, flying 6 feet into the air and bouncing off the walls of the BattleBox. The audience was stunned when Mosquito continued fighting. The other two robots tried to hit Final Destiny during this time, but the robot's bar spun up too fast and they were tossed aside as well. Locust was hit again and the disc warped, the frame was bent, and Locust stopped moving. The other two robots kept attacking, and eventually Final Destiny's blade stopped spinning. Final Destiny won on a 27-18 decision and was now in the TV rounds against a rebuilt Gray Matter. Both Final Destiny and Gray Matter went straight at each other and one hit sent Final Destiny flying. Final Destiny then came back and started ripping shards of metal off the top of Gray Matter. This continued until Gray Matter stopped moving and was counted out. Final Destiny won by knockout and was now in the round of 32, where it was pitted up against Donald Hutson's Diesector. Diesector, minus its hammers, kept getting underneath Final Destiny's skirts and sent it flying. These impacts also ripped the skirts off of Final Destiny and Diesector pushed Final Destiny on the killsaws, which loosened another skirt which promptly got torn off. Diesector wisely backed away as Final Destiny got its blade back up to speed and then forcefully rammed Final Destiny towards the hazards, taking off yet another skirt. At this point, a bit of sparring occurs between the 2 robots until inevitably, Diesector sends Final Destiny flying into the air, flipping it upside down and thus eliminating them from the competition, as well as failing to prove its reputation on Diesector. Final Destiny couldn't compete in the superheavyweight consolation rumble because the rest of the rumbles were canceled due to an accident with Nightmare during the heavyweight consolation rumble. Wins/Losses * Wins: 4 * Losses: 1 Mark Beiro Introductions "You loved him from deliverance. Please squeal for FINAL DESTINY!" "He believes in Hollywood endings, but only if the bad guy wins. Here is FINAL DESTINY!" Category:Superheavyweight Robots Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Student-Built Robots Category:Robots armed with overhead spinning weapons Category:Robots armed with Spinning Bars Category:Robots from New York